Once In A Life Time
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: The story of Marshall Pike and Connie Monroe's love life. Different, I know, but it's decent. Just read it, you'll like it. May contain Sonny/Chad


**Once In A Life Time**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **The story of love between Marshall Pike and Connie Monroe. Multi-chapter. Sure, it's different, but read it. You'll like it. It might have Chad/Sonny!

**A/N: So no one writes anything like this, so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

_**MARSHALL**_

"You want me to buy you something to drink?"

I grew up in the South with my grandparents since I was just a kid.

My parents died in a plane crash when I was seven, and I was sent to live with the parents of my mother.

When I was about twenty six I traveled around playing base ball in the U.S.

I wasn't on a major team or anything, but I loved it.

Once when I was five my mother told me that if you're doing something that you love, it doesn't matter how much money you make.

She was an artist, and my father was a photographer.

When they traveled they left me with my neighbor Lisa Benson.

Her hair looked like spaghetti noodles and her eyes were the color of the sky, dipped into the ocean at the slightest, early in the morning.

She was a widow but was always smiling, and saying that you can't stay mourning over someone that isn't coming back, one day, you have to realize when it's time to find them.

I don't think I'll ever _know _when it's time.

"Yeah." The black haired woman said.

She was probably a year younger than me, and had beautiful brown eyes.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

I was in Wisconsin for my team, and we had just won our game.

This is what we call celebrating.

"I'll have a beer." She told the bartender.

"Me too." I responded with a smile.

When I was three I thought that girls had cooties.

Martha Banter, a girl who lived a few houses down from me always liked me.

Once she gave me a box of chocolates.

I thought they were infected with girl so I threw them at her.

She had a black eye for a week.

The bartender was back with our drinks in seconds.

The woman took a swig.

I did too, although it didn't go down so easily.

I coughed.

"So, you were playing in that game earlier?" She asked.

That's where I remembered her.

Fourth row, two spots from the end, Greenbay jersey.

Of course.

"Yeah. Outfielder." I responded, taking another drink.

"Hmm." She nodded, taking out a pack of Camel cigarettes.

I looked at her.

"Want one?" She asked.

"Sure."

She gave me one and took one out for herself.

She grabbed a lighter and put it in front of her eyes.

"Wanna see a trick?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"Uh-huh." I replied putting the unlit cigarette in my mouth.

She took her lighter and held the metal body between her first two fingers of her left hand; then she flipped it first over and then under each finger so that the metal shimmered like a minnow. Faster and faster, she made the lighter hurdle in her fingers. Then she stopped, flicked the lid open and lit it, all with her right hand resting on thetable.

She generously offered the flame to my cigarette then hers.

She took it out and blew the smoke out of her mouth in circles.

I tried to do the same but failed, coughing after words.

"First time?" She laughed. "Don't worry, it gets easier."

She took another drag.

"So what was that you just did called?" I asked taking a drink of bear.

"I don't know. I picked it up from some bartender, somewhere. It doesn't matter." She said, folding her arms on the table.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked.

"I didn't." She said harshly. She then smiled and lent out a hand towards mine. "Connie Monroe. You?"

"Simon Campbell." I lied.

"Should we go to your place then?"

"My hotel room, sure." I replied.

When I was eleven my friend Jonny Graver told me that people have sex to have kids, and some stork doesn't drop them off at your parents' doorstep.

Not like I thought one did.

He said most people have it when they're teenagers, and that they better have protection or they're really fucked up.

He said your first time had to be when you were still pretty young cause you don't want to be some old virgin.

Jonny Graver was arrested for child molesting six years ago.

I got out of the bed at my hotel room and looked at the naked body of Connie Monroe and sighed.

I got dressed and packed all my things.

_You'll have to leave in the morning. The key's on the table._

I wrote the note quickly and got my stuff and left.

Right now, Simon Campbell doesn't exist.

And she doesn't know that Marshall Pike does.

Just how I want and need it.

**CONNIE**

Nearly eleven months later and I can't find a "Simon Campbell" to match my description.

That bastard.

He just left me, in the middle of the night.

And then I have his kid.

Alison was hitting her blocks against the table.

"Sweetie, no. Mommy's thinking." I said, taking the block her, which resulted in her bursting into tears.

I picked her up and patted her back.

"Someone needs a nap." I said in a sing song voice.

When I was sixteen my mom gave me and my three older sisters the "talk".

It was painful, and she made us promise to wait till we were married.

Later that day my mom grounded me for staying past curfew.

The next day I fucked Howard Jacobsen.

I didn't even like the guy, and neither did my mother.

A month later I found out I was pregnant with his kid.

My mom was furious with me, but eight months along I gave birth to his dead child.

She was a girl, would have been such a beautiful baby, but she died while I was delivering her.

I suppose the fact that Alison survived should be a blessing but without a dad, it's just as bad.

I put Ali down for a nap and sang her You Are My Sunshine.

Alison giggled but after thirty minutes, when my voice began to grow hoarse, she fell asleep.

She was snoring, but I loved that sound, just as much as I loved her.

I drank when I was pregnant with Alison Jack Monroe, and that will most likely be the reason that she turns out like a fucked up wreck just like her mother.

Oh wait, that's me.

My parents hate me, it's obvious, and no one ever really cared about me.

I haven't spoken to any of my sisters in years, except for the onetime Lexi called to congratulate me on Sonny.

Yes, how wonderful.

I fucked a man who lied to me about who he was and left me in bed, when I'm now having his kid.

Life is funny like that, huh?

Ok, that's it, even if it kills me, I'm going to do all I can to keep Alison from turning out like me.

Alison started bawling.

She's awake.

"Oh fuck." I muttered under my breath.

**A/N: Was that totally horrible to the point where it shouldn't have even been typed to my computer?**

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**

**Hobo- if you loved it.**

**Trash can- if it was okay.**

**Ballerina- if it sucked.**

**WTF- if you think that those things are retarded and are just going to type a review on what you thought of the story.**

**- Ema**


End file.
